sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Le Rusecue
Cast Portal Hello and welcome!!! I am glad to see a more active Admin here. I adore SoA, just never have the time to work the wiki. I definitely think that is a good idea about Nero in place of Happy. You got it, or do you want me to do it? 01:41, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, I will work on it either tonight or tomorrow. 14:03, April 20, 2013 (UTC) SoA I actually don't have time for all of them. When SoA is back in season I come here from time to time and patrol as best I can for trolls and spammers. I really need to update the main page, and if/when I find time, I will definitely do that for you. Right now the Game of Thrones Wiki is kicking our butts - I am mostly editing there. We can definitely chat about SoA some time. I am usually on in the evenings if you want to message me I'll jump on here. Oh, and I just changed the tinting/hue on those cast portal images to indicate those are deceased characters (which I am sure you figured out :) I will change up the order of the portal boxes soon for you. Thanks for being patient. 07:26, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Cast P. contd. The portal looks good! I will work on Half-sacks image tonight. And I HIGHLY recommend getting Game of Thrones Season 1 on DVD and start from there. What an EPIC series. I can't even begin to tell you how amazing it is! LOL :And yes, that is Rob. I met him and I've seen him about 5 times. I ADORE him ;) 16:16, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Why thank you! That is a compliment I will definitely take! :) 18:24, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, here I am bro. You got me into the series, now I've gotta do my part .__. TVthePunisher (talk) 23:32, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Admin Rights Hi, I would like to know if I could have admin rights on here please, you won't regret it. I have a lot of knowlegde about the series. So please can you make me admin on here. ::That is ok, I am so excited to see more of the sons, in the future. But I think that the show will only get more interesting as the series goes on. ideas Hi Jack. I'd love to look over ideas; can you copy and paste them directly to me in a message? It's easier for me to scan over them that way. 05:32, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :The ideas seem fine. I don't have a problem with them at all. 06:26, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ::The only problem with blocking unregistered users (I know they can be annoying with vandalism) is that you decrease your chances of having people edit on the wiki. More people are inclined to help when they actually can. The casually observer may be the one to notice an error and want to fix the article. 16:44, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Changes The names are listed that way because that was how they were listed on the FX site when the show was first released. Since then they have revamped it and don't show all character names. The characters real name should be in the name of the article. There are less than 20 characters that have nicknames so I don't see what the big deal is. While Lenny is referred to by his nickname once by Jax he is listed as Lenny 'The Pimp' Janowitz in the iPhone App and the rest of the First Nine are listed with their nicknames as well. If you want to move the appearance pages to the article that's fine. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 22:23, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I moved Jax already and left a redirect on the appearance page the links to that section to use for the cast pages. This is the best way. I see you changed the character infobox but did not update all the character pages. When you changed "Faction" to "Faction(s)" the previous version is not visible. Please make sure to update all pages. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 23:03, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Jack. Do you watch Justified? Image categories Since you changed the names of the characters, you now have to change the names of the categories for their images here. Unfortunately you can't rename a category, you have to delete it from all images and replace it with the new one. So Images of Jackson 'Jax' Teller should be replaced with Category:Images of Jax Teller. Thanks. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 00:12, June 16, 2013 (UTC) HI Jack, just wondering how I/we can promote my series on here. It gives this site an interesting exclusive no other site has and would promote a greater interest in it. I see such a long stretch of inactivity in posters and the site needs some. What do you think might be a good way of going about that? I'm not looking for an Admin. position, but I'll try and help whatever way I can. Royce Connors (talk) 16:01, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Jack, Sorry to disappoint, but I gave it a shot and posted 3 chapters and nothing. I'm considering tying again, once season 6 starts and people start returning to this site. If I see an increase in viewers, I'll re-post, so you have lots of time to figure out how to promote it. I'm currently writing season 3 and have the first 2 done and ready to post. I post on another site and the interest is growing all the time. I'd like this site to promote my work, so let me know what you come up with for promo. RJRoyce Connors (talk) 13:14, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Stopped by today and blocked some idiot for you guys. I'll never understand why people troll pages. QueenBuffy HI Jack, I have 4 chapters up, and I left a message on a thread to leave a comment so I kow people are actually reading it. I notice some changes are needed on the front page and maybe something can be added on it to promote the story, as long as it's worthwhile promoting that is. I'm over halfway through season 3 currently, so there's lots to post.Royce Connors (talk) I'm okay with that, Jack. Let me know what you come up with. RJ Royce Connors (talk) Hi Jack, had a thought. I notice the poll on Jax from last season and wondered if we could use that area to poll my story. I asked at the end of the last chapter for votes and feedback and this might be a good way to do that. Like I was saying before, if no one comments, or responds, I have no idea if anyone is even reading it. I have 7 chs. up now and can post as many as the site allows. I'm over half way through season 3, so there's lots to read. RJRoyce Connors (talk) 18:37, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I have no idea how to do it, Jack. I don't kow how the Wiki works well enough, not sure if I have the authority either. I figured an overall score for everything, not ch. by ch. Comments can be added after. A banner and font, then a brief description of what it's all about. Throw my name in somewhere and a link to me and it's all good. Put a link to Twitter, so it pulls that audience here as well. Sutter said he doesn't checkout other blogs, so let's give him a reason to. RJRoyce Connors (talk) 19:24, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I tried to edit the page and I don't have the authority to. Maybe rearrange the page a bit differently too. It has lots of top space used up with things better put near the bottom. The winged skull primarily and anything season 5 related should be edited shortly. The feature on Sonny Barger should be updated once a month to feature an actor and give them all a chance to be recognized. The page needs a good reaper on it. Nothing too big, but full length. Colour is another thing that is lacking. Nothing gaudy, but eye-catching. Maybe put a call out to readers who draw and have them submit SoA art and post it, do a poll on that as well. The new comic series should get a nod in there as well. Hope the ideas help, just the thoughts I was having as I looked at the page. RJ Hi, I'm new to this site as well as the SOA Series. I Just spent an entire week off work jumping on the bandwagon and trying to catch up. Call me a late bloomer ! ;-) I was introduced to SOA at the beginning of the week by a friend as a result of a disscussion over the cast choices for the upcoming movie Fiy Shades of Grey. Here it is Sunday night and I have one more episode of Season 4 to Watch. Your site has helped me catch up and understand the show a little better I am still trying to navigate my way around this site however and I'm looking for user tools that will allow me to delete any photos or other posts that I have submitted by mistake and want to remove. Hope you can help me delete some things that do not contribute to the site and were basically posted before I knew what I was doing lol Appreciate the help VintageTrouble VintageTrouble (talk) 03:41, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Copyright question Hey, Le Rusecue! Thanks for leaving me a welcome message! You said to contact you if I had any questions, and I have one regarding copyright. What are the rules for uploading screenshots to this page? More specifically, I want to add a picture of Wane Steiner to the article page I created on him. Only way I can seem to find a suitable picture is by taking a screenshot of a Netflix episode, editing it, and uploading it. Are there any legal concerns tied to doing so? Any help would be appreciated! -Norway Chapter Hi Jack, great to hear from you. I think the Kettle brigade will pack and go now, no more Clay. lol. Loved how that played out and put things on a different course. The deal Jax made w/Patterson was adhered to, there was no stipulation of dead or alive in it, so we'll see how she plays that against Jax. I have a feeling Tara won't be appearing much after the next episode. It has to come to an end one way or another for it to play out right. Juice is still iffy on whether he can move past his past and not have something take him out. My story is moving along nicely. I'm writing season 4, ep 4 right now. Too bad you couldn't arrange some space to post it. I think it would have been a great addition to the site. Take care Amigo, talk soon RJRoyce Connors (talk) 16:09, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Jack, just wanted to let you know the heavy side of Crow life starts and the blood spills in the next chapter coming out on Lit. This is where the club starts getting their big wake up call and how theiy're going to have to live from here on in. The last half of the season is brutal and life-changing and sees the beginning of their expansion. Enjoy!!! RJ Royce Connors (talk) 19:32, November 26, 2013 (UTC) HI Jack, hope you had a good T'giving.We have ours in Oct. Thanks for the nod on the story, it gets even more brutal shortly. Character and time period changes call for it. Season 4 is the start of the club as we know it and I'm introducing members as I see them, no start dates for them, so artistic licence there. Shots of the wall..... Roosevelt taking the axe to it gave lots......after Tigs almost screws Gemma, they are in the clubhouse and talk about Opie and they show shots of him as a teen.....an early mug shot of Chibbs can be seen beside JT in one shot before the explosion, where in an earlier one, a member with a white moustache/beard is seen. Keep an eye for them going through the pics once the clubhouse is rebuilt. The bike is getting done again by Jax for a second time. That might bring out some pics from the past as references. Take care amigo, Sons tonight!!! Royce Connors (talk) 18:32, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your message. I am in the process of writing an SOA fanfic and would like someone to bounce ideas and ask questions of if you would be interested. --JadenotherGems 17:04, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome.. what advice can you or anyone else give me because my ex is possibly going into trial for coming threw the restraining order. .He beat me u mad me miscarry our unborn child and the cops did nothing and the courts are just now getting him but release him.. im sick of walking around n fear Okay Jack, I'm in. Start a link to a wikia called Redwood Nine and I'll post chs in it. Maybe make a comment section at the end of each for people to discuss each one. Let me know what you and XD1 come up with. RJRoyce Connors (talk) Hi Jack, I have my R9 wiki up and running and hope we can get links to each others wiki. I have the first season posted and XD1 has set up a good site so far I have some WTF Sutter footage from Season 7 Meet the Writers, where they discuss 'Unsavoury types off the street looking for work and how they received porn script with bad writing, poor dialogue and lousy sex.' I want to put that on my wiki as a link and then get a battle going with Sutter to see if he can write a better prequel w/ 6 writers than just me. I bet I can get a great following before he starts his and then make him compare his to mine and see if he can pull off a good story. I think we have a chance to really make our wikis the quintessential sites for anything SoA. Let me know how to do links and such and we'll get these things going bigger than ever RJRoyce Connors (talk) 01:33, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi Jack, by all means brother, you can call me brother. I believe I have chat on, so give that a shot next time and see what happens. I can't seem to get a pic of the First Nine to post because of format issues. It's sized under the 480x320 size and in a PNG format, so I'm at a loss. I have no idea how to do anything on the wiki, it's all new to me. I don't want to mess anything up that XD1 has done, but there's ideas I'd like to try. There's pics on this wiki that would be great for mine, but no idea how to transfer them, (JT's bike, 1st 9 mug shots, early Gemma and Jax pics, etc.) I really want our wikis to be better than anything out there. I want to eventually tie in my other series to promote, which I can sell, opposed to R9 which I can't. If they think R9 is a great read, wait until they read Blood of the Clans. I'm looking forward to working with you and combining our sites. TTYS Brother RJRoyce Connors (talk) 14:20, March 27, 2014 (UTC) HI Jack, thanks bro for the nod on Blood, I'm really having fun with it. I'm looking for everything that's available for the original members, mug shots, Early pics of Gemma and JT, eventually the ones of Jax and Thomas. JT's bike and any of the first nine that might be found, other than the first nine pic. I know Keith is beside JT in one episode and an early Chibs, shortly after joining SoA after Jimmy O strips him of everything IRA related. I'm doing another marathon viewing of all 6 seasons again to pick out anything from the beginning, so as I do, I'll listen for kills they talk about and kills we know already. I'm looking forward to the big arcs Sutter is talking about doing in 7. I hope he ties in a lot of the past finally and gives me all the bits and pieces missing for me to write the prequel better. I'm also working on a theme song for R9 and I have my buddy putting it together with his band to play and record, maybe YouTube it and hope it goes viral, lmao. Once we get linked up, I have to get my wikia and yours promoted so people know about us. --Royce Connors (talk) 15:05, April 4, 2014 (UTC) HI Jack, I saw the list and did a small correction to Lenny's kills, because they are alleged ones. I'm going through the seasons now, so I'll watch to see if you missed any. Great list, I see what you're talking about now. Well done Bro. Royce Connors (talk) 14:12, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Jack, noticed you have nothing on the SamTaz deaths of Little Willy, set up by Benny and Huff, or the latter being taken care of by the crew after the vote and discovery of betrayal. In the shootout at Devil's Tribe clubhouse, a Mayan gets shot, but still rides away, no one is left at the scene. No confirmation if he dies later or not. I'm also wondering if Roberto, guard at Bluebird wrhse in Plot, should be included as well. Didn't notice if you had Greg & GoGo in there. Indirect deaths attributable to the club, like the driver of the convertible Plymouth by the store owner, after Jax started the fight? Skeeter mentions burning bodies for the club, but not sure how many. Hey bro, got a link set up on my wiki to yours now. I asked XD1 to show me and he supplied with the link. It was easy to post. Do you have the ability to take stills from video? There's so many shots of pics in the first season alone, as well as the ever-changing wall of shame, lol. Hope you can help with that. Take care bro, talk soon. RJRoyce Connors (talk) 16:32, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Admin rights Good evening, I am trying to reach a bureaucrat and have user: Devinthe66 made Admin. I will be scarce this season, and he has proven himself to be an asset. He is also admin on several other high-trafficked wiki's. The help will definitely be needed once the season starts up Tuesday. Thanks in advance. 01:30, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey, thank you very much, hope to work with you in the coming weeks. --Devinthe66 (talk) 01:36, September 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:Images Thanks for the compliments on the images, figured someone would revert them back to the previous ones :P. Anyways, yeah, you can use them for your profile. And yes I will be watching the premiere, but probably an hour after it's aired unless I can figure some way to watch it live. I agree that we should note it for both Tara and Half Sack and any other character that appeared in every episode until they died. --Devinthe66 (talk) 00:28, September 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hey Hey Jack, first off, I thought the premiere was great, can't wait to see what happens to Henry and Unser in particular. In terms of adding in the cause of death, I completely agree, but I would also like to add in another part to the template that shows a death image. I also wanted to add in a quote template, which has some sort of a memorable quote for each character, let me know what you think, it's on several wiki's and I think it looks pretty good. (ex:This club has lost it's way, and I thought I was the guy who was going to change that, and then I realized that, that arrogance, that, that belief that one man can change it, is what drove my old man into the ground. - Jax --Devinthe66 (talk) 00:14, September 11, 2014 (UTC) I am fine with that. There is a lot to do before though. The stubs and imageless pages should be top priority. And I corrected the kill list but only one of them was named. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 00:57, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Infoboxes Greetings Jack. I really enjoyed the premiere. It was a bit "much" as far as gruesomeness goes, buttt, I enjoyed it nonetheless :) We could definitely do that to the infoboxes and I don't mind helping out one bit. We could fix the template, then go through at least the main characters and add their info. 01:59, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :I will help with images too. I like doing those. We need to make sure we are categorizing images. I haven't even checked on that yet. But yes, I figured Sonny Barger article has been there long enough. lol 02:48, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Colors I was curious if you had changed all the signatures and links to all the rainbows of colors. It looks very, gay pride. lol. "Not that there's anything wrong with that" - Jerry Seinfeld ;) I'm not sure I like it for SoA wiki. 03:05, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Bro, glad the advice is paying off. I tried lots of other free sites to learn how to write. Erotica wasn't my first subject matter I was looking to write about, but it helped me write out of my 'comfort zone' of what I was familiar with and knew enough about to write something. Once I learned a lot of the writing techniques and improved on word usage and dialogue, it was just a matter of creating a story. I put out some pretty raw stuff in the beginning and have never used an editor, just so I could see from feedback what people thought of my writing as it was, mine. R9 and BotC are my creations in every way and trust me when I say it takes more hours than you can imagine to do research and backgrounds on every last detail so it's perfect for the period. I like your idea about a death notification and cause. The episode and who killed that person and how is good. I liked the faint red line through the pics on the main page as well. Maybe clicking on the pic would give the details to the death. RJ Royce Connors (talk) 22:18, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Template You're welcome, I'm happy to help out with the Wikia. I think directing the "Deceased" to the category and "Cause of Death" to the episode the death happened on is a good idea and helps to shorten up the category that are added to the article (like, I don't think we'd need to add a Deceased category to a dead character if there is already a shortcut to that category on the template). HorrorFan01 (talk) 23:10, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Jack, what if you created an SoA Obit page and did the red line through each photo and a brief synopsis of the death details and who attended it, much like a real one, with some gruesome details added, like death shots of after it happening and any actual moments of the death occurring, as well as where they're 'laid to rest' eg. Skeeter burned them, shallow grave marked or unmarked. Might make for an interesting page to look at that way. Just a thought. do it chronologically from J.T. onward, as to alphabetically. Some, like in the First 9, might have cause unknown. killer unknown, suspected POI (person of interest) I was thinking of turning the SAMCRO Kill List into a page for all deaths on the show like the one on the Breaking Bad Wikia. A table with the name of the character and a picture of their death along with the cause of death and the killer. What do you think. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 18:20, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Yeah we could keep both. Can you do me a favor and vote on a policy change topic on the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia Here. We are kind of deadlocked and it would be appreciated. Thanks. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 00:42, September 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: O'Leary Thanks, I appreciate the compliments on my contributions. Did you enjoy tonight's episode, I thought it was pretty well done. Ah, wasn't aware that the episode hasn't finished everywhere yet, let me know what you think when it's done. Yeah, I agree with it feeling a bit directionless at certain points, but glad to hear that you enjoyed the episode. I use a website called CouchTuner. Here's a link to it: http://www.couchtuner.eu/ Yeah, I'd love to watch it with someone, but the only problem is that I may not be available all the time to watch it, but for the fourth episode, I should be good to watch it alongside you. What time does it officially air? --Devinthe66 (talk) 02:58, September 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:Tonight's Episode Yeah, I'm good to watch it tonight, message me when it airs. --Devinthe66 (talk) 01:26, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi Jack, I had another idea about the Obit page. it should be added in whether they died in good standing, like Kosik or Opie, or in dishonor like Greg, GoGo and Frankie. Maybe some symbol to show that and the why in the body of the obit line on them.Royce Connors (talk) 17:44, October 2, 2014 (UTC) RJ Everyone loves and audience, lmao. Ignore it and it'll go away. How's the writing coming along? Cheers bro.Royce Connors (talk) 02:20, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey Bro, I noticed the latest edit to John JT Teller has left a spam link to automotive repairs. I tried to remove it, but I can't do it. Just wondering how many more edits have left links like that. Hope the writing is coming along okay. Cheers Bro. RJRoyce Connors (talk) 23:05, November 2, 2014 (UTC) RE:Cast Portal Hey, sorry for the late reply, it didn't give me a notification when you sent the first message. I'm good to watch the episode tomorrow, but I may not be there for the next episode. In regards to the Cast Portal, I think it looks great, I agree with the way you have it set up now. Also, just wanted to thank you for getting a big chunk of the actors categories done, it saved me a bunch of time and now that the categories are done I have stated to make the actor pages filled with a bit more content. Hope all is well for yourself as well, talk to you tomorrow. --Devinthe66 (talk) 02:04, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Hey, was wondering if you could come on chat, I'm bored right now :P. --Devinthe66 (talk) 03:11, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Red Rose Trivia Nice catch on Gemma using the Rose alias in "Sovereign". I totally forgot about it and thanks for correcting my typo about Michael Chiklis. That's what I get for typing fast lol.. HorrorFan01 (talk) 07:24, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I definitely will keep up the good work. :) HorrorFan01 (talk) 23:10, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome & offer of assistance. I've just completed my first edit ~ see J.T. , and would love some feedback. Thanks Bunches!! Teriadkins94 (talk) 12:40, December 6, 2014 (UTC)Teri